digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate/Archive 1
Future Mode I would really like to see that scan, then, since I've read over the V-Tamer manga in both English and Japanese specifically to look for that name, and never found it.KrytenKoro 04:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Hah! That would definitely explain why I never found it, that thing is tiny. Damn, though, that means I need to find and rewrite that throughout my documents.05:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Evolution refs On another note, thank you very much for using my format to fill out the evolution refs, and I'm really sorry that I disappeared and didn't finish it myself. Before the transwiki, I was going through the list articles and cleaning them up, and NedScott had suggested splitting them once they got here - would you like to work with me on that?KrytenKoro 04:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I've started a sandbox page for refs refs|here], so we can put them in ref format and just copy them to the respective pages without having to write it up each time. I'll have a lot more to add to it once my computer gets back from the shop, I have a big long document on it already in the correct format.KrytenKoro 13:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Help I'm trying to list all the Digimon that appear in Next, but I can't identify a few of them: If you can help at all, thanks.KrytenKoro 07:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Wind Guardian I may be reading it wrong, but it seems to me that the furigana bit is only covering the "Kaze no Shugo" part. However, it might just be too short in furigana to cover the whole phrase. What do you think?KrytenKoro 03:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that works then, since the Shugo only means "protection" (So a Guardian would be a "wall of protection", I guess?)KrytenKoro 03:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction You don't happen to be Matt Lans do you? Digi9346 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Never mind that, I am currently desperate. Do you think you can help me do a vote in my profile, I need one more vote. (can be accessed from my user page.) Thanks. Digi9346 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks a whole lot. Digi9346 00:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Manga and Internet Archive V-Tamer already has a character page (unless you mean split pages), but go ahead. For V-Tamer, I would definitely use cropped pictures where possible, as the art is completely different - however, for most of them, the V-Tamer promo cards should work. For Next and D-Cyber, they are pretty faithful to the generic designs, so I would just use the species art. It would be a hell of a lot of cards, but if you want to spend the time on it, more power to you. The Card Menu does seem to be back up, though - all the cards I checked yesterday were still working.KrytenKoro 06:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Ned Scott gave the go ahead on setting up a Card Wiki tagalong, so if you've still been getting these pictures, keep on trucking. We'll have to go to him for help setting it up, but then we're in the money.KrytenKoro 02:38, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sorry I haven't been doing anything substantial lately. My personal laptop broke down about a week ago, so I've been stuck with the old family computer with an unwieldy laptop and no nihongo support. Hopefully I can get it fixed soon, and start helping you again.KrytenKoro 06:01, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, some moderately good and exceptionally crappy news I was finally able to convince Best Buy to look at my broken laptop, and though I had already bought a 300$ warranty with them, they made me pay another 100$. Turns out they couldn't recover any of my documents (though they were able to keep most of the money we originally paid), which means unless I can find someone else in town that is able to actually do their job, I've lost three years worth of notes and errata on Digimon, Zelda, etc. Plus, I still don't have nihongo support, so I still can't do much in the arena of large scale splitting and editing like you're doing. However, I've been out of town this week, and have had a large opportunity to get through Digimon World: Dusk, so I'm going to start adding all the information I have on that as I get going. I'm going to try to focus on storyline and Digimon Gallery info, since the digivolution reqs can easily be found on gamefaqs. Earlier you indicated that you also had this game; would you like to work together on this, or do you want to be working on splitting the lists for now instead? Cheers.KrytenKoro 04:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Himitsu should have it in its RAWS section.KrytenKoro 05:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry, I was getting sites mixed up. Digital Starlight, not Himitsu. I've never actually used Himitsu.KrytenKoro 06:28, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. As soon as I figure out what the situation with my computer is, and whether I'm getting a job, I will be hitting the wiki in a hard way, and getting back to that MoS draft.KrytenKoro 17:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Gah. Well, I finally got my PC sent in for repairs, and there's a 1% chance I might get my documents recovered. Added to that, my main scholarship disappeared because of a misunderstanding - my GPA was pretty much .01 from where it needed to be to keep it, so I'm staying at home this year (I live in the same town as my college). ::::On the plus side, I think I'll finally be getting an interview with Toys R Us soon (I kept on being out of town when they had group interviews scheduled). So, if I get the job, I'm going to be giving back my first few paychecks. Also, I should have a lot more web-time this year, though less of it at night. Hopefully we can get through the reorg before Halloween, so we can get to fixing actual problems like double redirects and obsolete images. :::::Hey, what are you planning on for Halloween? My sister already has a Temari costume, and my little brother's an evil, murderous demon, so I thought I could go as Kankuro and round out the Sand Siblings. The only problem is, Kankuro isn't Deidara's boyfriend, and that's who my girlfriend likes to cosplay/costume as. Well, I guess Deidara's limelight was during the Sand Village arc...that might actually be plausible.KrytenKoro 07:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I am finally back!!! :::::I have a fixed laptop, I have most of my programs reinstalled, and I have all of my backed-up documents transferred over. It actually turns out that some of them weren't even missing, it's just that Windows has crappy Search protocols. As soon as I deal with job applications tomorrow, expect me to be doing a huge amount of cleanup and copyediting. WOOHA!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) "Pie", "Rose" I know that it doesn't use the shortened names in my version, but I do remember seeing that somewhere - maybe it was in a different translation, and was something the editor just decided to do. Or maybe it was just some misinformation on the net.KrytenKoro 17:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Data Squad My brother has decided to watch every one of my recorded Digimon tapes, so I've taken this opportunity to finally go through the dubbed version of Data Squad. I've been compiling my notes here, but there's also some errate from Pokemon, since I was taking my notes on it on the same paper. It might be a little late, but if it's any use to you, please use it.KrytenKoro 03:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Hey do you know any way of reporting people for vandalising pages :You could tell me, and if I agree with your analysis of the situation, I could block them for you (since I'm an admin and all).KrytenKoro 02:19, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Your partners For you (though most of them will probably need shrinking). It would be nice if we could find and upload some of the mini-sprites from the DS games, instead of using bandai and toie art. May I suggest MagnaAngemon>ClavisAngemon and Mystimon>Craniummon? It looks like I was wrong about that But, to make it clear that it is still "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode", why don't we do what Dusk did, and have it be Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black) and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) ? Unless there are other English sources for their names.KrytenKoro 05:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Attacks Since it turns out that many of them share these, should we just have a "learnable" section for this too, to condense it?KrytenKoro 05:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, you should It's made clear by the whole nature of the Dark Warriors that anyone can use the spirits, and this is backed up by the card games, etc.KrytenKoro 04:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I would totally destroy you Joking, but in reality, if it was out of production, I would offer to buy it from you.KrytenKoro 01:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, in that case, I'd have to open up a contract on your life. The future Emperor of Destruction cannot tolerate such impudence!KrytenKoro 06:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, good karma is the future Emperor of Destruction's kryptonite. Well played, sir. Well played.KrytenKoro 02:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Dear lord, no. Those things cause me to go into Burst Mode.KrytenKoro 02:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I've already got the ingredients out - I'm just waiting for quantum randomness to combine them all correctly.KrytenKoro 03:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I really need to read the manual more often I just figured out that you can view a Digimon's gainable attacks, and what levels they are available at.KrytenKoro 18:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Honestly, I sort of did. I really didn't look at your specific additions, and I thought you either had them, had kept notes like I'd been doing, or were reorganizing Zephyrantes' attack guide info. :Yes, I am that stupid sometimes. Well, I hope it's only sometimes.KrytenKoro 23:25, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Antagonists Probably - there's not really enough to justify a separate "Antagonist Humans" (Only Analogman, Neo, Alias 3, Ken, Shinji, Hikaru, Blood Tamers, Kurata, Oikawa, Hypnos). How would we determine which ones are true antagonists, which ones are just wild/irritable, and which ones are too lowly-ranked to be considered individuals? For example, Devidramon in Tamers, or Phantomon in Adventure?KrytenKoro 05:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :What about the Alias 3 and Ken, who soon reformed, or Zhuqaiomon, Mercurimon, and the Devas, who turned out to have noble purposes? To be clear, I'm not saying these wouldn't be considered antagonists - but how will we explain our reasoning to editors who want to remove the category?KrytenKoro 05:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :That sounds pretty good - what about major villains who are still servants, such as Kimeramon, Phantomon, and Duskmon? ::Of course. You are completely free to edit any page I make.KrytenKoro 01:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC)